


natasha romanoff imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: Yay! I was wondering if maybe you could write Natasha taking her girlfriend’s anal virginity? My girlfriend brought it up, and I’m kinda nervous about trying it.





	1. From Valentine to future wife

Natasha’s pov.

Today’s the day, I’m going to ask y/n to marry me and I was kind of freaking out. You see before I met y/n I was adamant that I wasn’t going to fall in love let alone get married. Being apart of the avengers and living this life I didn’t want to have someone at home worrying if I was going to come home or not. Let alone being paranoid that someone from my past using my relationship and my loved one against me. It all changed when I met y/n at a coffee shop. She was sitting alone reading a Harry Potter book while taking a bite out of her cheese danish. She looked so adorable that I had to go talk to her.

“Hey can I sit here mind if I sit with you all the other tables are taken” she nodded removing her bag from the chair next to her. We sat in silence as she continued reading.

“So you liking the book? I’ve seen the movies they’re pretty good” I said trying to start a conversation.

“Yeah I’m actually rereading the entire series for the third time. I just really love these books.” y/n smiled at me. We talked about the book for about an hour before she checked her phone.

“oh shoot I’m going to be late for work. It was so nice meeting you Natasha but I have to go” she said grabbing her stuff

“Yeah it was nice talking to you to, hey would you like to go out to dinner with me. Unless you don’t want to that’s fine I just thought we were hitting it off” I rambled. Oh my gosh Natasha calm down you’re a master assassin why are you getting flustered over this girl.

“Haha Natasha it’s ok I would love to go out to dinner with you, oh here” she gets out a piece of paper from her bag and writes down her phone number. “Call me so we can set it up” handing me the piece of paper and walked away. I called her that night and went to dinner the next day.

That was two years ago and my life couldn’t get any better. Y/n is the apple of my eye and I would do anything for her.

Last week I showed Clint the ring and went over what I was going do to make the proposal special.

“Jesus nat how much did you spend on that ring”

“I’m not saying or you might kill me”

“You know y/n doesn’t care about how much you spend on her right? That’s one of the reasons I like her besides the fact that she makes you happy”

“I know but she’s worth it"

“Alright so let’s go over what you are going to be doing”

Which brings us to today. I had made reservations at y/n favorite restaurant. I texted clint we were going to leave soon so he could decorate our bedroom for when we get back.

Y/n pov.

“Come on sweetie we’re going to be late” nat shouted as I finished doing my hair. Oh how I loved Valentine’s Day. spending it with the love of my life and expressing my love for her twice as much today. I made nat breakfast in bed and gave her a Valentine card promising to give her other present during dinner. After that we had quite an “interesting” shower, which led to us having to take another shower I clean us up.  
We spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching cheesy romantic movies. Although I knew she hated them she watched them anyways just to make me happy. I got excited when she said we were having dinner at my favorite restaurant at six so I rushed into our room to get ready.

“I’m coming” I yelled putting on my heels as I checked myself out in front of the mirror. I was wearing red chiffon dress with spaghetti straps that stopped mid thigh with my red heels. I shook my curls so they would loosen up turning them into waves and left the bedroom.

  
"Wow you look stunning y/n” Natasha commented while checking me out.

“I could say the same about you Natasha, you look gorgeous” I noticed how beautiful she looked in that black dress.

  
“Oh before I forget” I ran to the room to get the other present.

I came back with a box “open it, I want you to wear it tonight” I say handing her the box. When she opened it her eyes when wide.

“Do you like it? “ I ask as she pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace

  
"Oh y/n you shouldn’t have ! It’s beautiful”

“Of course I should of nat you deserve it”

“Can you put it on me?” moving her hair so I could put it on her I turned her around and pecked her lips.

"Let’s go before they give our table to someone else” nat says as we walked towards the door.

Natasha texted Clint that he could come over and set everything up. Dinner was wonderful and romantic I didn’t want it to end. Natasha said she had a surprise when we get home so she paid for the dinner and started walking home. Once we made it to the front door of the apartment Natasha was getting nervous

“Ok y/n I’m going to blindfold you ok, the surprise is going to be in the bedroom”

“Oh getting kinky aren’t we nat” I spoke trying to make my voice sound sexy but fail miserably.

“Not like that, just turn around so I can blindfold you” Natasha laughed wrapping the blindfold she had in her bag and tied it over my eyes.

As Natasha guided me through the apartment she kept asking if I could see through it.

“No nat I promise I can’t see anything” I replied for the third time. I hear her open a door and I begin to smell something fruity as Natasha guided me into the room.

I hear her shuffle around the room before I felt her presence behind me and removed the blindfold. As I look around I notice candles spread throughout our bedroom and rose petals on the floor.i looked over to where our bed is and I froze.

“Marry me ?” Was written out in rose petals on the bed. I turned around and Natasha is holding a small box in her hand.

“y/n ever since I met you i knew there was something special about you. Getting to spend these past two years together have been magical. I honestly thought I was never going to fall in love with someone let alone get married until you came into my life. You truly bring out the best in me and for that I’m forever great full. Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?“ Natasha spoke beautifully.

"Yes ! ! Oh my gosh nat yes ! !” I replied as tears started to form in my eyes.

Natasha placed the ring on my finger placing a kiss on my knuckles and began kissing her way up my arm. Once she reached my neck she began sucking on my skin and I already knew there will be marks in the morning.

  
As I wrap my arms around her neck she looked up at me and gives me one her famous smirks before connecting her lips with mine. The kiss got heated really quick as she pushed us onto the bed.

  
We stayed like this kissing and touching each other for a while. That was until Natasha lifted me up a little bit so she could unzip my dress and removing it. When she looked down she saw I was wearing a red bra with black lace embroidery and matching panties.

  
“It looks like you knew what we were going to be doing tonight didn’t you”

“It’s Valentine’s Day of course I knew what was going to happen” Natasha got up and started removing her dress revealing her black lingerie

  
"I see you thought the same thing” I commented as she crawled her way up to me giving me a seductive look.

“Well of course I got to look good for my future wife now don’t I”

With that Natasha leaned in and kissed me again more passionately this time. Like as if she was trying to show me how much she loved me. I lowered my hands so they were on her ass and gave her a squeeze causing her her to gasp.

  
“You little minx” she teased as she began kissing down my neck leaving more love bites as if she was trying to claim me.

Once she got to my breast she started removing the straps slowly trying to tease me. “As much as i love this little number on you it has to go”.

Natasha reached behind me unclasped and removed it from my body. “Oh how i love these” Natasha murmured as she attached her lips around one of my breast as she played with the other one

  
“Oh nat” I moaned as I was holding her head with one hand and rested the other one on her lower back. As she began to kiss me down my body I quickly stopped her causing her to give me a confusing look.

“Wait I want to pleasure you at the same time. Come back and turn around so I can eat you out at the same time.” She got up and removed her panties while mine as well leaving me completely naked. Natasha got back on the bed gave me a quick kiss. She turning around and bending over so her beautiful core was right in front of me. I moaned feeling Natasha’s tongue enter my core and getting straight to the point.

  
“Oh fuck y/n” Natasha moaned before she went back to work on me. She entered two fingers into me as she began sucking on my clit.

I was feeling a knot in my stomach and I knew I was close so i started moving my fingers faster inside Natasha.

  
“Oh fuck I’m close please tell me you’re close y/n ? ! “

"I am Tasha, ahh fuck I’m cumming ahh” I yelled as my orgasm hit me and feeling Natasha cumming as well.

"Ahh shit y/n ! ! !“ Natasha moans reaching her high as well.

We licked each other off and turned Natasha around so I could see her. I could tell she was still turned on so I took off her bra and flipped her over so I was on top. I positioned myself so our slits were lined up as I lowered myself onto her and started moving against her fast.

Natasha’s hand were on my waist moving me as I grabbed one of my breast. As I looked down at her and watch her breast move as we were moving wildly. Soon we both reached our second orgasm.

  
Natasha pulled me down holding me into her arms as we were trying to catch our breaths.

I looked up at her and gave her a sweet kiss as I rested my head on her chest.

  
"How did you get the room decorated while we were gone”

“I know people”

"You know cleaning these petals is going to be a pain in the ass” I said looking at the petals scattered all over the bed and floor.

“That reminds me” Natasha moved me so she could turn off the candles that were still burning.

“Wouldn’t want to cause the place to catch on fire do we” she laughed blowing out the last candle before joining me back in bed.

“Not only do I get to call you my valentine but I also get to call you Mrs. y/n romanoff ” Natasha said pulling me into her arms and kissed me.

“Wait a minute what about Mrs Natasha y/l/n” I said breaking the kiss and giving her a serious face.

“We’ll figure it out later, right now I want to rest future wife“

I closed my eyes and fell asleep happy I’m going to be spending the rest of my life with the woman of my dreams.


	2. Please be gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Yay! I was wondering if maybe you could write Natasha taking her girlfriend’s anal virginity? My girlfriend brought it up, and I’m kinda nervous about trying it.

“Oh Nat that was amazing” I huffed coming down from my orgasm. Natasha crawled her way back up my body leaving a trail of kisses before running her fingers through my hair. “I love hearing you moan little one, it’s music to my ears.” Natasha was gazing into my eyes in a mischievous way. “What’s going on in that troublemaking head of yours.” I gave her a wary look. Natasha moved us so now I was laying on top of her and she gently squeezed my ass.

“Well I was thinking”

“Oh no” I rolled my eyes

“Hey listen to me” Natasha swatted my ass “as I was saying, I was thinking we’ve been together for about a year and a half now and I absolutely LOVE our sex life”

“But let me guess you want to have a threesome. I’m going to stop you there and say no right away. I don’t want to share you with some whore.”

“No sweetie it isn’t a threesome, I was wondering if maybe you would like to try anal sex. I think you might like it.” Natasha asked outlining my asshole.

“On second thought maybe I can share you with a whore if you want” I responded immediately removing her hand from my ass.

“Oh come on y/n please. You make me watch all of those horrible romantic movies. Can’t you do this for me.”

“You fucking my ass with a strap-on is not the same as watching romantic movies Nat.” I got off the bed and started putting my clothes back on.

“Please y/n” Natasha pleaded giving me the pouty look that I couldn’t never say no to.

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course sweetie. Now get back in bed and let’s go to sleep” Natasha started playing with her nipple.

“I can’t. I have training in the morning with Cap and knowing you, you will keep me awake all night. Then I’ll be too tired to do anything and Steve will yell at me” I replied putting my pants back on.

“I’ll kick his ass”

“Sorry baby” I kissed her one last time before I left her bedroom.

It’s been two weeks since Natasha asked me if we could try anal sex and I’m still not sure about it. Right now I was talking to my friend Allison about my problem over lunch.

“I don’t know Allison, I love Nat so much but I’ve never had anal sex before. I also heard it hurts really bad.” I whispered so the people sitting near us couldn’t listen.

“Honestly y/n it does hurt I’m not going to lie to you. When Adam and I first tried anal it was painful but the asshole forgot the lube.” Allison replied bitterly remembering her first anal experience vividly. “But the second time we tried it wasn’t as bad. You REALLY need to lube it up so she will have an easier time slipping in. Then after a while the pain starts to turn to pleasure. Soon you’ll be doing it in the back of a Starbuck in the middle of the night.”

“Wait WHAT ? ! ? !” I yelled causing a few people looked our direction.

“Oh shit nothing … . Just tell her to REALLY lube up and go slow. Also remind her that you don’t have to do it so she better have patience with you.” Allison smiled while sipping on her drink.

“Thanks Ally, believe it or not you actually gave good advice.”

“Oh fuck you. Wait never mind Natasha will do that for you.” Allison laughed as we were leaving the restaurant.

*Later that day*

After lunch with Allison I decided I was going to try anal with Natasha. I went to the sex shop downtown and embarrassedly ask the ladies that worked there for advice on what the best lube to use.

“Aww don’t worry about it that’s what we are here for. To help you out, is it going to be your first time with your boyfriend?”

“Girlfriend, she wants to try anal for the first time.” My cheeks became pink as I finished the sentence.

“Oh sorry for assuming and don’t worry we’ll help you out.” The lady began to show me different types of brands of lube. While I was there I actually bought a new strap-on with a double end. That way Natasha could get off as well. Once I was done I went straight to my room at the tower and got ready for Natasha. I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. If she could notify Natasha that I wanted to see her in my room. It was almost 8:00pm when I heard a knock on my door.

“Y/n F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you wanted to see me.”

“Come in”

“What did you” Natasha went silent when she saw what was on the bed. A double ended strap-on and a bottle of lube Natasha smiled widely. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

“Yes Nat it does but you have to promise me something first?”

“Anything” Natasha quickly makes her way over to me.

“Please go slow” I innocently asked as she slipped her hands under my shirt.

“Of course sweetie don’t worry. I’ll try and make it as pleasurable as possible.” Natasha lifted my shirt off my body and noticed I wasn’t wearing a bra. Eagerly she took my nipple in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it as she moved us. My back hitting the mattress she started to unbutton my pants. She pulled them down along with my underwear. Natasha noticed that I was getting nervous. She moved her hands so she cupped my face and kissed my nose.

“I can tell you’re nervous y/n, how about I relax you a bit before we get to business.” She reassured me that she wants me to enjoy what we were about to do.

“Ok”

Natasha moved herself so she was facing my core and parted my lower lips. Kissing my clit before outlining my core with her tongue.

“Nat please”

Natasha heard the desperation in my voice and darted her tongue in me. Massaging my walls with her tongue while playing with my clit. I moved the hair that was blocking her face so I could see her looking at me. Natasha loves watching me come apart at her whim.

“Oh Nat baby that feels so fucking good. Use your fingers, I love it when you use your fingers.” I pinched my right nipple as I arch my back. I could feel Natasha smiling at the sight of me almost coming undone. She removed her tongue replacing it with two of her fingers pumping inside me fast. Natasha moved up enough so she was able to take my left nipple in her mouth. Biting it before she starts to sucking on it.

“Oh y/n you look so beautiful baby”

“Ahh Nat I’m cumming” I grabbed a fist full of Natasha’s hair as I came all over her fingers. I kept rocking my hips against her fingers. Milking my orgasm for as long as I could. After a while Natasha pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.

“I could eat your sweet little pussy all day sweetie, you’re the sweetest thing I ever tasted. Are you ready for the second part?” I suddenly become nervous again. I took a deep breath before answering.

“Yes I’m ready Nat, I trust you.” With that Natasha got up and removed her clothes. I took in Natasha’s beautiful naked body. Her beautifully large breast, the tiny amount of hair that she has above her gorgeous cunt.

“You like what you see sweetie?” Natasha laughed as I openly checking her out.

“Of course Nat you’re fucking gorgeous”

“Oh I’m nowhere nearly as gorgeous as you sweetie” Natasha slipped on the new strap-on I bought today. “Now let’s use this beauty on you” she started smiling “now turn over for my sweetie and get on your hands and knees”. Hearing the cap of the lube open brought me a little more at ease, knowing she didn’t forget about it. I felt Natasha climb on the bed again and moved the fake penis around my asshole. Natasha slowly entered me making sure she didn’t hurt me but failed.

“Ow Nat it hurts” I squeezed my eyes as tears were forming. Scared knowing that I only have the tip in me.

“Try and relax sweetie, I read that you need to relax your asshole so it will guide in easier. Can you do that for me please.” Natasha felt bad for causing her girlfriend pain. On the other hand she was also feeling pleasure from her end of the strap-on. That’s what I did, tried to relax. Once Natasha notice I was relaxing she started to pushing again until she was completely in me. She stood still for a moment trying to get me used to the sensation.

“Nat you can move now” she pulled out a little bit before sliding back in. It still hurt like hell but I didn’t want to let Natasha down. After a couple of shallow thrusts the pain started to turn to pleasure and starting to loosen up.

“Nat baby can you go a little faster for me?” I moaned

“Of course sweetie” Natasha was holding onto my hips as she started to move at a much faster pace. “I told you that you would like it” Natasha moved her right hand and grabbed my breast as she kissed my shoulder. I began moaning louder egging her on to make her move faster. She was moaning as well from the pleasure from the pleasure she was also receiving.

“Nat I’m so fucking close please … Oh fuck … Please play with my clit I want to cum so bad” Natasha moved her hand from my breast to my clit and started to mercilessly rub it.

“Oh fuck Nat ahhhh pull my hair” Natasha was smiling as she started to move as fast as she should inside me while pulling my hair.

“You like that sweetie, me fucking your asshole and pulling your hair? Cum for me sweetie, I want you to cum”

Not even a second later my orgasm hit me as I moaned loudly in my soundproof bedroom.

“Oh shit y/n yeah ahhhh” Natasha came soon after. Natasha started to slow down, coming down from her hight until she completely stopped. Carefully Natasha started to pull out of me, suddenly feeling empty without the strap-on. She tossed it off the bed and pulled me into her arms.

“Thank you for doing this sweetie” Natasha kissed my cheek before I buried my face in her neck.

“I’d do anything for you Nat, well anything but threesomes. That’s still off the table” Natasha stated laughing.

“You’re the only woman I want to have sex with y/n. I love you” Natasha whispered as I started to fall asleep.

*The next day*

Natasha woke me up by leaving open mouthed kisses all over my face and neck.

“Well good morning to you too” I kissed her forehead.

“Let’s get something to eat I’m starving.”

“Ok” after we put our clothes back on we made our way into the kitchen where everyone’s eyes where on us.

“What?”

“We were just talking about how Natasha gave it to you good last night. All heard was "oh fuck Nat ahh pull my hair ! ! ! !” And “oh shit y/n ahhh” we heard everything" Tony mimicked us as everyone started laughing. I started to blush but Natasha fired back.

“At least I know how to properly pleasure my girlfriend to the point where you could hear us though soundproof walls. When’s the last time you were able to do that Tony? Or any of you” Natasha brought the rest of the team into it and they stopped laughing. I bursted out laughing as they all got serious.

“I’m going to go find pepper.” I laughed harder as Natasha pulled me towards her and kissed my cheek.

“Now sweetie let’s go eat”


	3. Hands on experience with Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: do you take requests and if you do can I make a smut request, can you do a smut were the reader is a virgin and other than the basics she (the reader) doesn’t know anything about sex and Natasha guides the reader through the experience and takes her virginity.

Oh my gosh this is so humiliating I really hope no one comes home and hears moans. That would be embarrassing. I can’t believe I’ve resorted to watching porn to learn about sex. I mean of course I knew the basics from what my friends have told me. Butthey painted an awkward picture of it and well that why I’m 24 year old virgin. Ive come close to doing it with previous boyfriends but they always ended up being assholes. Right now I’m trying to comprehend how a girl can have both her legs around her own neck as the guy is fucking her. It looks painful.

“Y/n are you here? I came back early from the mission. Are you here alone?” I heard Natasha’s voice from the other side of the door. I got so startled that I accidentally raised the volume of my laptop. A woman’s moan boomed from the speakers and I froze when I saw Natasha walking in. “Well well well, who would of thought little y/n watches porn” Natasha teased as she sat beside me on the bed and took the laptop from me. “Wow you’re into some interesting stuff, I can’t even do that” Natasha raised one eyebrow.

“I … I was just”

“You don’t have to explain yourself we all gotta get off sometimes.”

“I was just trying to learn about sex and I thought maybe if I watched a porn video I would learn something” I wanted to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

“Learn? Wait are you”

“Yeah Nat I’m a virgin, you can officially laugh now” I tried to hide my face but Natasha stopped me.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed y/n it’s actually sweet. You know cap’s still a virgin right, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” I gave her a puzzling look. “Don’t give me that look everyone can tell he has a massive crush on you” my eyes went wide “oh shit you really didn’t know ! ! ! ! Hahahaha surprise he does”

“Really ? Great this makes things even more complicated for me because if we do end up dating and he wants to have sex” “you will” Natasha interrupted “ok we I do I want to be able to please him without looking like a dumbass”

“You won’t, uh do you want me to show you what you could do? We can keep it between so cap won’t get jealous” Natasha offered with a little smirk.

“Uhh ok but how are you going to show me?”

“Hold on” Natasha rushed out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a sex toy. “This is a strap-on we’ll use this. But first let’s set the mood, you don’t want to have sex with someone if the mood is off.” Natasha set the strap-on and laptop on a chair by the bed before sitting in front of me. “Ok to set the mood you have to start off by kissing. You have kissed before right?” I nodded my head Natasha inched closer to me “ok let me see if you need improvement in that department” Natasha leaned in and kissed me. Her lips felt so soft against mine, that caused me grab the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. I felt her smiling as she slipped her tongue in my mouth and began to slide her hand up my shirt. “You my dear have no problem in the kissing department that’s for sure. Steve’s going to go nuts. Now let me put this on” Natasha got up and started to take her pants and underwear on so she should could put on the strap-on. I moved myself so I was sitting on the edge of the bed and Natasha stood in front of me.

“What should I do ?”

“You start off my peppering kisses all over the cock. Go on” I held the fake penis in my hand and started to leave kisses all over it. “Now take the tip in your mouth and suck on it, Steve will lose his shit trust me”

“Like this” I then took it in my mouth and started sucking cautiously.

“Suck a little harder. Don’t be afraid to get a little rough, his cock isn’t made of glass. Just don’t bite it, guys don’t like that” I chuckled before I started sucking harder. “Now take more of him in your mouth and pump what you can’t fit in your mouth. Don’t feel bad if you can’t fit all of him in your mouth, you shouldn’t push yourself.” I took more in my mouth and stopped when I couldn’t fit anymore in my mouth. I pulled back and took it back in, soon I started bobbing my head. Natasha tangled her fingers in my hair, I looked up at her and saw her smiling.

“Like that y/n oh Steve is going to be at your mercy every time you go down on him. Ok I have a question, do you want to be a virgin when you have sex with Steve?” I shook my head no. “Ok because I think you might scare him when he enters you for the first time.”

“What do you mean” I started to get nervous. Natasha kneeled down and looked me in the eyes.

“Oh sweetie it’s ok, it only hurts the first time and only for a few minutes. Please relax, do you still what to do it?” I nodded my head

“I would rather be in pain in front of you instead of him.” She nodded and pecked my lips.

“I need to get you ready for it ok? Make sure you are nice and wet before he enters you, it’s painful when you’re not wet. Take off your pants and underwear and lay back on the bed.”

“Should I take off my shirt and bra?”

“If you want to” once I was laying completely naked on the bed I noticed Natasha staring at me. “Wow your gorgeous” she started to kiss her way up my legs, biting my hip bone before making her way up my stomach. She began tracing my nipple with her tongue before taking it in her mouth. Closing my eyes I started to enjoy her lips on my nipple and feeling her hand running up and down my pussy. Natasha switched nipples as she inserted a finger inside me. “Mmm I actually don’t think you need prep, you’re already soaked. I’m just going to have a quick taste” Natasha slid down so she was in front of my pussy and gave one long lick before she started sucking on my clit.

“Nat ahh that feels good ” I began playing with my nipple.

“Make sure Steve does this, he might die when realizes how good you taste. I’m going to add a second finger in you to stretch you out ok” I just nodded. I felt a little uncomfortable but eased up as time went on. “Ok well I feel like you are ready. Are you ready?” Natasha sat up

“Yes”

“Ok well I think the best position is you on top. That way you can go at your pace, so come over here and hover the dildo” she patted her lap and I did what she said . “Ok now slowly sink down. If you go too fast you will hurt yourself” I slowly sank down but stopped when I felt a sharp pain. I looked at Natasha scared. “It’s ok y/n look at me” I looked up “it’s ok the pain is only temporary just go all the way down and we can wait till you’re ok to continue.” I nodded and continued to sink down as tears were streaming down my face. Natasha being a sweetheart kissed my lips trying to distract me until I was all the way down. We stayed still for what felt like hours until I felt more at ease and started rocking my hips. Natasha pulled away and smiled as she raised my hips before letting me sink back down.

“Oh Nat” i copied what she did as I started removing her shirt and bra in the process. My lips attached themselves to her nipple as she was holding onto my ass, encouraging me to move faster. “This feel so good Nat fuck”

“I told you sweetie, you look so hot, now cum for me” Natasha started playing with my clit until I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach.

“Nat I think-”

“You’re about to cum y/n, cum for me” she started moving my hips faster until I let out an inhuman noise.

“Ahhh Nat ! ! ! !” I let my orgasm wash over me.

“Oh sweetie you look so hot when you cum” gradually I slowed down until I was no longer moving. I carefully got off Natasha and laid down on my bed.

“That was amazing Nat, you’re a great teacher” earning a smile from her.

“Well you’re an amazing student. Is it ok if I leave.” I nodded yes and Natasha bent down and kissed me before she started putting her close back on “see you tomorrow”

“Bye Nat”

*the next day*

Walking into the kitchen I spot Steve wearing a suit and holding flowers.

“Steve?”

“Y/n I wanted to ask you something. You can say no but I just wanted to ask you out on date. I’ve liked you for so long and Sam told me I should man up and ask you. So will you go on a date” Steve sounded nervous.

“Yes” I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Just then Natasha walked in.

“Well well well you finally did it Rogers ? I’m proud of you y/n is a very special girl, you better not break her heart. I’m might just have to kick your ass” Natasha threaten before walking away.

*three months later*

“Wow y/n you were amazing. The things you did with your tongue was just wow.” Steve beamed with happiness. “Are you sure I didn’t hurt you ? Sorry if I did it was my first time and I guess I don’t know my own strength” Steve asked the morning after we had our first time together.

“You were perfect Steve, you didn’t hurt me at all but I am hungry let’s go eat breakfast .”

“Do we have to ? I want to stay in bed with you all day” Steve started teasing my clit.

“Yes, I’m hungry but after we eat we can come back and continue” I got up and pulled him with me. Making our way into the kitchen Tony, Clint, Sam and Bucky started whistling causing me to hide my face against Steve’s chest.

“Woohoo y/n finally deflowered our little capsical. Did you taste his cum? What did it taste like? Oh I bet it tasted like freedom ! ! !” Tony laughed while saying it, causing everyone to laugh as well.

“That’s enough Tony, it’s none of your business, lets go get your food so we can go back to the room.” Before I made my way to the kitchen Natasha pulled me aside. I nodded to Steve to go ahead.

“Did you do what I taught you”

“Yeah”

“And?”

“Mind blowing, I had to drag him out of the bedroom. Thanks again” she gave me a wicked grin

“You’re oh so very welcome”

“Y/n come on I got us food” Steve showed up with scrambled eggs and toast.

“Damn Steve pace yourself you might be a super soldier but y/n isn’t” Bucky laughed at his friends as he eagerly made his way towards his room.


	4. I fucking love you damnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Could you write me a Nat smutty (like really really smutty)imagine with dom!Nat please? Maybe where she and Y/N get into a fight and solve it with angry sex? Your imagines are amazing! (I stalk your blog a lot and I love you and your work so much!)
> 
> Anon request: Do you wanna do some jealous Nat x Reader(female) and accidentally telling reader about her feelings and then fluff or smut or whatever you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to combine two request because they were kind of similar. I hope the two anons who requested them are ok with it. I also decided to make it a little angsty.
> 
> Y/n- your name  
> Y/l/n- your last name

"Oh my gosh you're real, hi I’m Amber your new assistant. It’s so nice to meet you” I noticed a gorgeous brunette shaking with excitement as she waited for me in my office.

“I didn’t know I was getting an assistant” I looked at her puzzled

“Ms. Hill hired me for you because she said you were overwhelmed with work. I just want to say I will do whatever it takes to make your life ten times better. Please, can you give me a chance?” Amber looked desperate.

“Alright I give you a shot can you get me a cup of coffee?” I asked as I took a seat at my desk.

“Right away ms. Y/l/n”

“Please call me y/n” I smiled at her

“Ok ms.- I mean y/n I’ll be back with your coffee” she bit her lip before making her way towards the door.

All morning had Amber follow me around so she could get familiar with the building. Showing her places I will most likely send her and what not. Throughout the entire time I noticed that she kept flirting with me. I just laughed it off mainly because although I did think she was attractive, I had no intention to sleep with her. Once noon came I decided to treat my new employee to lunch.

“For the last time Amber it’s ok, you’re my new employee so I’m treating you to lunch” I insisted as we got our bags from my office.

“Fine, but I’m paying tomorrow ok” Amber bat her eyelashes as we stepped out of my office and bumped into Clint and Natasha.

“Hey guys” I smiled at them “this is Amber, my new assistant” I motioned to the brunette standing next to me.

*Natasha’s pov*

“For the last time Clint I’m not in love with y/n” I rolled my eyes as Clint kept pestering me to ask y/n out on a date.

“You know that’s fucking bullshit Nat. You like her, you’re just afraid to be in a relationship.” That’s true I was scared, but to be fair I have a horrible track record when it comes to dating.

“Drop it Clint”

“Hey guys” I heard y/n voice as we passed by her office. “this is Amber, my new assistant” Y/n continued as motioned to the brunette standing next to her. I felt a peg of jealousy when I saw her. She was no doubt gorgeous but she was also making eyes at y/n. I couldn’t help but glare at her.

“I didn’t know you hired an assistant y/n” my tone was cold as Amber was staring back at me, also glaring me.

“I didn’t, Maria did. But I think I’m going to keep Amber around, she’s great company” Amber smirked at me once y/n said that. “I would love to stay and chat but I promised Amber I was going to buy her lunch. Bye guys” and with that they walked away.

“Are you sure you don’t like y/n? Because from what I just witnessed you were about to rip her assistants head off.” Clint laughed

“Shut up Barton” I scowled before walking away

*time skip*

“Behave tonight” Clint warned me as I glared at Amber who throwing herself at y/n, again. This time at one of Tony’s parties. Ever since that bitch started working for y/n she has been flirting with her. What’s worse was the fact that sometimes y/n would flirt back, causing Amber to send me a “that right bitch she’s flirting back” look.

“I make no-” I looked over at y/n and Amber and witnessed Amber kissing y/n. My heart dropped when I watched y/n tangle her fingers in Amber’s hair as she deepened the kiss. I don’t know what came over me but the next thing I knew I grabbed Amber by her hair and threw her on the floor.

“What the fuck ! ! you psychic bitch ! ! !” Amber yelled as I heard Tony in the distance yelling “girl fight”

“Natasha what the fuck” I looked down at y/n who was helping Amber up.

“Come with me” I got y/n hand and lead her into my room. Once I closed the door I noticed y/n sitting on the bed.

“Why the fuck did you do that Nat” her tone just as cold and as the look on her face.

“I don’t know”

“What the fuck do you mean you don’t know” y/n yelled at me as she got off the bed. I’ve never seen her this mad before

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW Y/N” I yelled back.

“Do you have feeling for me” y/n questioned but I didn’t answer her “Well?” Again I didn’t reply. “Whatever then just stay away from me” y/n walked around me to leave but I gripped her arm tight. “Let go”

“No”

“Nat what the-”

“Do you have any fucking clue how much it hurts to see the person you love kiss someone else? Or flirting with someone else” well I guess I’m confessing my love to y/n. “It fucking sucks especially when you were trained to not let your emotions get the best of you”

*y/n pov*

“ Do you have any fucking clue how much it hurts to see the person you love kiss someone else? Or flirting with someone else” so she does have feelings for me. “It fucking sucks especially when you were trained to not let your emotions get the best of you”

“Nat-”

“Don’t use your pity voice on me y/n” I noticed Natasha was starting to get mad again.

“I wasn’t-”

“Yeah right I know your pity voice, you use it on guys at the bar who try and hit on you. You use that voice to soften the blow for the-”

“Will you shut up and let me fucking talk ! ! !” I felt my blood boil “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you liked me ! ! ! I wouldn’t of fucking kisses let alone flirt with Amber if you would of told me.”

“Really now, why is that” I notice Natasha getting closer to me.

“Because I fucking love you too Nat” I yelled feeling tears forming in my eyes out of frustration. “I fucking love you but not once have you shown any interest in me. That’s why I did what Tony told me to do months ago, to just move on. And now that I finally was able to at least kiss someone you pulled that shit out there.” I felt tears streaming down my face.

“So I have been driving myself crazy with jealousy for nothing ! You like me back” I watched as Natasha processed what just happened.

“Love Nat, I love you”

“I love you too” the next thing I knew Natasha smashed her lips against mine. Her tongue already slipped inside my mouth as she pushes me onto the bed. “I’m going to let out three months worth of aggression out on you” Natasha reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She pulled it down reveling her large bare breast and pussy. I bit my lip as I noticed the small patch of hair above her pussy was soaked with her juices. “Like what you see?” Natasha seductive asked swaying her hips.

“Yes” I groaned and she straddled me.

“We’re going to have so much fun” Natasha leaned down and kissed me. My hands caressing her ass as she started to slide my dress up until was completely off and she tossed it off the bed.

“No underwear? You naughty girl” Natasha bit my nipple before leaving opened mouth kissed down my body. “I’m going to make you scream my name” that was the last thing she said before she started to devour my pussy.

“Oh shit” I gripped her hair as she added her fingers inside me and started to pump them inside me roughly. “Oh yes”

“You like that y/n” Natasha snickered as she got up so she was inches away from my face, her fingers still deep inside me.

“Yeeeeeeesssssss fuck rougher Nat”

“Oh sweetie I’m just getting started but first” she climbed off me and started rummaging through her drawer. “Here it is” Natasha pulled out handcuffs and I could feel myself getting more turned on. “Hands on the headboard.” I did what she order and she cuffed me to the headboard. “Now let’s see what you can do” Natasha held onto the headboard as she eased herself onto my face. “Ohhh” Natasha sighed as I kissed her pussy lips before sticking my tongue in her core.

“Mmhm” I moaned inside.

“Fuck, you really know what you’re doing down there.” Natasha got a chunk of my hair as she looked down at me, there was nothing but lust in her eyes. I started to feel her grind her pussy all over my face, my tongue no longer inside her.

“Keep rubbing your pussy on my face Nat” I encouraged her as I licked her clit whenever it was close to my mouth.

“Yesssssss a fuck yes” Natasha shouted as she came on my face, she finally positioned her pussy back on my mouth and I started to lick up all of her juices. “Oh fuck y/n yes” Natasha heaved as she was coming down from her high. Once she was satisfied she moved so she was laying on top of me. “God I’ve never cum that hard before, you’re next what do you want me to do”

“Please tell me you have a strap-on because I want you to fuck me hard Nat”

“Lucky for you I do, and don’t worry I’m going to fuck you real good.” Natasha went back to her drawer this time she pulled out her strap-on and put it on before settling herself between my legs. “Let’s see if your wet enough” she slipped her fingers back inside me. “Fuck your dripping wet” she pulled her fingers out and started teases me before slamming into me.

“Fuck” I shouted as Natasha held onto the headboard, ramming herself inside me and an unruly pace. “Oh fuck yes Nat that’s it, fuck me harder”

“Oh you like it rough don’t you” Natasha grunted into my neck as she went even faster and started biting my neck.

“Yes ! ! ! ! Don’t stop Nat, fuck yes yes yes Nat yes give it to me hard” I shouted at the top of my as I felt my orgasm approaching.

“Do you think that slut of an assistant can fuck you like I can” Natasha grunted

“No, only you can fuck me this good. She’s nothing compared to you. Keep fucking me harder Nat, I’m going to cum ! !”

“Then do it y/n, cum” Natasha groaned into my ear causing me to come undone.

“Ahhhhhh yesssss Natasha ! ! ! !” I shouted as I came. “Oh fuck yes Nat” Natasha fucked me though my orgasm. Once I settled down Natasha pulled out, removing the strap on before she took the handcuffs off. She got up and went to her closet only to return with a blanket so we could cover up.

“Your a fucking rock star y/n” Natasha praised and she laid down next to me with the blanket. “you got quite the lungs on you, I’m excited to see if you could get louder” she continued and she kissed me, her hands roamed my body.

“Oh we can definitely find out” I replied as I started playing with her hair. “So do you want me to fire Amber? I’ll do it if you’re not comfortable with her being my assistant.”

“No it’s ok I have something up my sleeve.” Natasha started to play with my clit again. “Are you rested enough for another round?”

“Oh fuck yes” I replied, this time I got on top of her. “I could go all night”

*the next day*

“Good morning Amber” I greeted the brunette with a smile as I set my stuff on my desk.

“Good morning y/n, did you-” Amber paused once she noticed the hickey on my neck.

“What was that Amber?”

“I uh did you have a good night, you know after what happened at the party last night” her eyes never left the spot where Natasha her mark.

“I did thank you for asking oh and I’m sorry about Nat, she-”

“Hey babe I brought you coffee” Natasha entered my office with two cups of coffee. I got up to received the coffee.

“You shouldn’t have babe” I grabbed the cup before Natasha pecked my lips.

“It’s the least I could do, I mean I kept you up all night.” Natasha turned to Amber. “Huh her voice isn’t horsed. With all the screaming she did last night I would oh sworn her voice would be horsed.” I witnessed as Amber’s face started to turn red at Natasha’s comment.

“I’ll take those files on your desk to Ms. Hill now if you want” Amber pointed to the files on my desk.

“You do that” Natasha replied as she glared at her. Amber got the files and stormed out of my office.

“What a sweetheart” Natasha sarcastically said once she heard the door closed.

“You’re such a bitch” I laughed at Natasha’s action. We placed our coffees on my desk before we faced each other again.

“Yeah but you love me” I laughed again before I kissed her. Just as things were about to get heated my phone started to ring. “Sorry” I broke the kiss so I could answer the phone. “Oh hey Maria” I looked up at Natasha and noticed she was going through the stuff in my office. “Ok good, oh really now?” Natasha looked back at my direction. “No it’s ok I never wanted one in the first place but thank you though, ok bye” I looked at Natasha and bursted out laughing.

“What’s so funny babe?”

“Amber told Maria she was quitting” Natasha started laughing as well.

“Good now I don’t have to see her fucking face here again” Natasha walked back to me. “Does this mean we get office quickies”

“Yes” I kissed her again “go lock the door so no one will walk in on us” I slapped her butt and started to get undressed.

“God I fucking love you” Natasha growled, she locked the door before we spent the morning not doing work.


	5. Oh yeah, I’m a lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: the reader overhears Natasha confesses to Clint that she’s a lesbian and she’s in love with the reader but she’s afraid the reader will reject her. Later on the reader calls Natasha into her room and confronts her about what she heard and tells her she has feelings for her. Natasha rides the reader who is wearing a strap on.

“Sharon you are a lifesaver ! ! ! ” I hugged my best friend as I slipped on the flats she brought me.

“Don’t mention it y/n, I know if I was in your position you would help me out as well” Sharon leaned against my desk as placed my heals in my bag.

“That’s true”

“What happened again if you don’t mind me asking”

“I was running down the hall and tripped” I replied

“Hahaha your are the clumsiest avengers ever” Sharon started to laugh

“Hey don’t go there Carter, you haven’t seen your boyfriend in the battlefield. 99% of the time he smacks his face with his own shield when we’re out on missions”

“He’s not my boyfriend ! ! !” Sharon complained

“Sure hun whatever you say”

“Alright missy let’s bring up your love life then” Sharon challenged me

“Ha what love life” I huffed out

“What happened to Carmen from accounting, I thought you two hit it off?”

“She’s too high maintenance and indecisive” I sighed “I just want a woman who isn’t afraid to get dirty and knows what she likes”

“That came off dirty” Sharon snickered

“I know. I want someone like-”

“Like Natasha?” Sharon interrupted

“Exactly like Natasha, sadly she not into girls so that’s why I’m still on the search-”

“For your tomboy Cinderella” Sharon finished my sentence.

“Yup” I finally looked back at my desk and noticed I had paper work to do. “Ah crap I forgot I needed to have these mailed in tomorrow. I’m sorry Sharon I need to get back to work”

“That’s alright I was going to go have lunch with Steve” I watched as the blonde made her way to the door.

“HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE” I shouted and she stepped out.

“ITS NOT A DATE ! ! ! !” Sharon shouted back as she closed my door. I nodded my head knowing fully well it was a date but frowned when realized the paperwork was going to take up the rest of my day.

*Time skip Natasha pov.*

“Clint I need to tell you something” I started tapping my fingers on my knee as I sat on my bed. I’ve been hiding something from the entire team and its eating me up inside to the point that I need to reveal it someone.

“Nat what’s wrong, I’ve never seen you this nervous before in my entire life” Clint had a concern look on his face.

“I’m honestly scared to say it because once I do it’s official.”

“Natasha tell me please what’s going on” I looked at him.

“I’m gay” I sighed as I finally told someone one of my deepest secrets.

“Oh nat come here” he made me stand up and gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back just as tight. “I’m so proud of you. I’m glad you told me”

“Thank you Clint it feels so nice to actually say it. I’m gay, I can be who I really am now” we spend the next hour talking about why I’ve been keeping my sexual preference a secret.

“So has anyone from the team caught your eye, you know there are a lot of hot women on the team” Clint was already going back to his old self.

“There is someone, I’ve actually fallen quiet hard for them. To the point where it’s love now” I started bite my lip.

“Well out with it woman, who is it”

“It’s y/n” I smiled at the sound of her name.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” Clint shouted.

“Clint shut up ! ! !”

“Noooo you love y/n ! ! ! Oh my gosh you two would be perfect together ! ! ! When are you going to tell her and can I be there”

“I’m not telling her Clint”

“Why ! ! !” His excitement disappeared

“I barely acknowledged that I was gay and that I’m in love with y/n. I don’t need that progress to end if she says she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“I understand I’m not going to pressure you into doing something you don’t want to. Especially if it took you a lot to talk about it to me.”

*y/n pov*

The paperwork took longer than I thought and before I knew it it was 9:00. I dragged my feet down the hallway of the compound to get to my room when I heard my name being mentioned.

“It’s y/n” I realized I was in front of Natasha’s bedroom. I know it is wrong but I pressed my ear against her door to hear what she was saying.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” Clint shouted and I muffled my laugh.

“Clint shut up ! ! !”

“Noooo you love y/n ! ! ! ” oh my gosh Natasha’s in love with me, I didn’t even know she was into girls.

“I’m not telling her Clint”

“Why ! ! !” I noticed clint’s excitement disappearing.

“I barely acknowledged that I was gay and that I’m in love with y/n. I don’t need that progress to end if she says she doesn’t feel the same way.” With that I went straight to my room to think of ways to get Natasha to admit her feelings.

*time skip*

It’s been a week since I overheard Natasha telling Clint that she was in love with me. Since then I’ve been thinking up ways to get Natasha to admit her feelings for me. I ultimately decided to just sit her down in my room and tell her I heard her the other day. I know it could totally backfire and she’ll never want to be near me again but it’s worth the risk. It’s worth the risk because we both clearly like each other she just needs to know that I feel the same way. That’s why I told Friday to let Natasha know that I wanted to talk to her when she got back from training, which wasn’t until late at night.

“Y/n? Friday said you wanted to talk?” Natasha voice came from the other side of my door.

“Come in” I shouted as I put my hair in a ponytail before I watched Natasha enter my bedroom.

“What’s up”

“Um there is really no way to transition into what I want to say so I’m just going to say it.” I took a deep breath. “I overheard you and Clint the other night”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Natasha was trying to avoid eye contact.

“Nat it’s ok, I know and I want you to know that I feel the same way.” I confessed.

“You know it’s rude to eavesdrop”

“Yeah well I couldn’t help it when I heard my name I had to listen. And before you say it I know you were talking about me because I’m the only one that is named y/n here and at work” I reached out and held her hand. “I really like you Natasha and I would never reject you” I cautiously leaned in and kissed her cheek. I felt her tense a little bit but soon felt her hands slipping from mine and landing around my waist.

“I am in love with you y/n y/l/n” Natasha whispered before I felt her her lips on mine. It was a slow and cautious and it felt so right. One of my hands rested on the back of her neck while the other was on her lower back.

“I am in love with you too Natasha” I managed to say against her lips before I felt her slide her tongue in my mouth. I slowly started to walk backwards towards my bed until my back hit the mattress. Rolling us over I was on top her and started rolling my hips against her. I slipped my hand under her shirt before lifting it off her body.

“You’re so fucking hot nat” I moaned as I removed her bra, revealing her beautifully round breasts. Soon all over our clothes were tossed off the bed and we were making out. I started playing with her clit as she was biting my lower lip. “Tell me what you want nat” I inserted two fingers inside her before I circled my tongue around her left nipple.

“I want to fuck with a strap-on” she moaned as I rubbed my thumb over her clit.

“I’ll be back then” removing my fingers, I got off the bed before I made my way into my closet and pulled out my double sided strap-on. I put it on and moaned as I inserted my end inside me. Turning around I noticed Natasha was on her elbows and looking at my direction. I smirked as I strutted my way over to her, her side of the strap on was swinging back and forth as I walked. Once on the bed I spread her legs I began to tease her entrance but her hand stopped me from entering her.

“Wait can u be on top?” she asked, I got off her and laid down before she got on top of me. “Oh I like this view better” I watched as she guided the fake cock to her pussy and lowered herself, causing my side of the strap on to go further inside me.

“Fuck” we moaned as she started to rock her hips, slow but rough.

“Oh fuck” she dug her fingernails into my waist as she began to get rougher, her breasts bounce gloriously. I massaged them tenderly as our breaths began to get shallow.

“Yes yes yes oh nat just like that” I was pulling on her hair as she started to bit my collarbone.

“I’m going to cum y/n, I don’t think I can hold it” I had a firm grip on her hair as she held onto my ass if her life depended on it. Her movements were becoming erratic and I knew she wasn’t lying.

“Cum for me nat” I pulled her hair so she would look at me. There was a fire in her eye that was turning me on so bad. Her lips were on mine once again as she fucked me harder, making me moan into the kiss. Not to long after did I feel my orgasm coming. “NAT ! ! ! ! ! YESSSSSSS AHHHHH FUCK” I arched my back in ecstasy.

“Y/N ! ! ! !” Natasha shouted as I watched her cum. After we both came down from our high Natasha got up and laid down while I got up and removed the strap-on. Tossing it to the side and joined Natasha under the covers where were still trying to catch our breaths. “Oh I could get used to this” Natasha pulled me into an embrace.

“Me too, I never thought this would happen but I’m glad it did.” I peppered her jaw with kisses. “I love you nat and if you want to wait until you’re comfortable enough to come out we can keep us a secret.” I wasn’t sure if she was going to come out to the team yet so I want to reassure her it was ok.

“Thank you y/n but I’m so tire of hiding this part of me. Tomorrow I’ll tell the team, and I love you too” we continued to kiss until we fell asleep.

*the next day*

I woke up to the feeling of plump lips against my naked shoulder. I turned around and noticed Natasha’s green eyes looking back at me.

“Good morning y/n”

“Good morning nat are you ready?” I replied

“As ready as I’ll ever be” we got out of bed and started getting dressed. When I turned around I realize Natasha was putting on my clothes, leaving hers on the floor.

“You look good in my clothes babe” I rested my hands on her waist before pecking her lips.

“I know, now let’s go get breakfast” we stepped out of my room and made our way into the kitchen to breakfast before joining everyone in the dinning room.

“Morning guys” I smiled at the team, Natasha following closely behind.

“Morning” they all said while they eyed Natasha.

“Um Natasha, why are you wearing y/n clothes?” Vision asked the question everyone but Clint was thinking. He already knew and he was smiling with pride that his best friend is happy.

“We’re dating now” Natasha started causing everyone to stare at us confused. “Oh yeah I’m a lesbian by the way” Natasha finished and I kissed her lips.

“I did not see that coming” Tony whispered

“Hey that’s my line” Pietro glared at Tony as Natasha and I sat down with everyone who were still in shock of our news.


	6. I have needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can i request a Natasha x reader where Bruce and Nat are together but due to Bruce’s condition they can’t have sex, but Nat has needs, and the reader (Who is an Avenger too and is in a relationship with Maria) makes a proposal to tempting to refuse *wink wink* also can it be a Dominant!TallerHasAbs(lol)!Reader? Pretty pleaseee and thank you!

“Come on baby please. You’ve been working so hard these past few weeks, just take a break so you can get dinner.” You were running you hands all over your girlfriend Maria’s body as she was looking over a file. For the past few weeks Maria had been so focused on work that she had seemed to forget she had a girlfriend.

“No. I have work to do y/n” she pushed your hands off her body and sat down in front of her desk.

“Fine I’ll go eat by myself then.” you got your bag and left her office. You were so pissed off at Maria that you didn’t notice Natasha coming your way.

“Shit. I’m sorry nat, I wasn’t looking.” you apologized as you looked down at the redhead.

“It’s ok y/n. Hey are you ok?” Natasha looked at you confused.

“Yeah. I mean besides the fact that my girlfriend just refused to take a break so she could get dinner because she want to continue doing her work.” you stated before rolling your eyes.

“Well I’m free. Do you want to get dinner with me?” she hooked her arm with yours

Natasha knew your dilemma with Maria because we’ve been venting to each other about your problems. You’d talk to her about your problems with Maria and she would talk about her problems with Bruce.

“Of course. Lead the way little ms. Red” you

*time skip*

You guys decided to just go over to Natasha’s apartment and ordered takeout. You guys didn’t want to deal with the dinner rush. It also gave you guys the privacy to talk about your guys problems without having nosy people listening in.

“I get it. I totality get that he can’t physically have sex, but I have needs. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve gotten off on my own.” Natasha complained as she finished the wine in her glass.

“It’s just so hard” you sat back as you rubbed your belly, fully satisfied with dinner.

“Maria has been so preoccupied with work I’ve resorted to masterbaiting and working out” that’s literally all you’ve been doing recently and it was driving you crazy.

Natasha playfully checked me out after my comment. “Oh I’ve noticed that you’ve been working out. Your abs are more defined than before.”

You laughed it off and placed the empty takeout box on Natasha’s coffee table. “It’s nice to know someone notices. Maria hardly looks at me. It’s honestly so bad that I’m actually thinking of sleep with someone else” You confessed.

There are plenty of gorgeous woman in the office who’ve hit on you during work. Sometimes they’d hit on you in front of Maria but she’s to focused on work to realize what’s going on.

“Oh shit I didn’t realize you’d actually do that. You’ve always said you loved Maria and you would never cheat on her.” Natasha looked over at you shocked.

“Yeah times have changed and I have needs. There are multiple woman in the office who have hit on me, maybe I’ll sleep with one of them” you were thinking about who would be great in bed.

“Who did you have in mind?”

“Well Sharon. she gorgeous and she hasn’t been shy about telling me she’s wants to hook up.”

“Are you serious?” She looked at her funny

“Yeah. I mean she’s hot and single, why not.”

“Why not me” you looked over at her amused while Natasha looked offended.

“Umm first of all your in a relationship. Secondly I thought you were only into guys.”

“So? It’d be nice to be considered. And I’m bisexual by the way”’

“In that case I’d totally bang you. But really, you’re bisexual?”

“Thank you, and yeah I’ve had my fair share of female relationships. There is something about having sex with a woman that’s so magical.” Natasha started rubbing her own thigh.

“It’s the soft skin isn’t it? I love caressing Maria’s skin when we have sex. It’s so soft.”

“Yeah that’s one of the reasons. Do you mind if I touch you? You look like you have the softest skin.” she reached out and touched my neck. You instantly leaned into her touched.

“Yeah well your lips look so soft. So kissable.” you ran your thumb over Natasha’s lips.

“I’ve been told they’re soft” Natasha smirked at you.

“Yeah? I’m going to judge for myself?” you pressed your lips against hers. She didn’t kiss back at first, stills shocked that you kissed her. But the shock wore off and she kissed you back.

“Y/n” Natasha moaned once she felt you slipping her tongue inside your mouth. Her soft lips molded against mine.

I rested my forehead against mine as she tried to catch her breath. I knew drink that wine was a bad idea. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t of done that.”

“It’s ok, I liked it” she leaned in and kissed you again. It felt so nice to kiss someone who kisses you back immediately.

Grabbing the back of her head, you deepened the kiss. You managed to straddle Natasha’s lap and started grinding on her. But just as you were about to remove your shirt you’re phone started ringing.

“I’m sorry hold on.” you got off Natasha and got your phone from your bag. It was a text from Maria asking where were you.

“Is it the Mrs.?” Natasha asked as responded to the text.

“Yeah. She’s wants to know where I am.” you quickly ordered an uber to pick you up before you put your phone in your bag. “I have to go but this was fun. I haven’t had a proper make out session in a long time”

“Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow at work then” Natasha started picking up the takeout containers and the empty wine glasses.

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” you gave Natasha a lingering kiss before you left her apartment and waited for your uber.

*time skip*

It’s been a few months since your little make out session with Natasha and you couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was the first time you felt any affection in like forever. Sure Maria has slowly started to show you more affection since work slowed down but you still craved Natasha’s lips.

What you didn’t know was that Natasha felt the same. She was hitting her limits worth Bruce. Apparently he almost hulked out when they were kissing in his lab. Since then he has refused to touch her at all. Like you, Natasha has started to work out more so she could release some tension she had been harboring.

You were on the treadmill when she arrived at the gym.

“Do you want a sparing?” you called out to Natasha who was about to go to the weights.

“Sure” we made our way to the mat and stretched before we started to spar.

You guys went a couple of rounds. Both of you were taking your frustrations out on each other.

“I win” you smiled down at the redhead as you pinned her hands above her head.

“Yes you did” she smiled back at you as her eyes flicked between your eye and your lips. The sexual tension in the room was through the roof.

Knowing fully well that anyone can walk in on you guys you leaned down and kissed Natasha. She more than happily kissed you back. Once you let go of her hands Natasha took the opportunity to flip you guys over.

“Nat the cameras.” you moaned as you felt Natasha’s lips on your neck.

“Stark just had them there to scare the new recruits into thinking we’re always watching. They’re not actually filming.” she bit your collarbone before sucking on it.

Knowing that now you guys continued your make out session on the gym floor. Only stopping when you get a text from Maria about how much she loves you.

Yup you were going to hell.

After feeling each other up as you guys made out you guys finally pulled away. Natasha was still on top of you though. She was caressing your cheek before she sat up and straddled your waist.

“Do you remember what we talked about a few months ago? Me wanting to sleep with someone else? Well Maria still hasn’t been fulfilling my needs. what do you say you talk to Bruce and see if he’s ok with you sleeping with me.”

“Why do I have to talk to Bruce about it? I didn’t ask him if kiss you a couple of months ago.” Natasha looked amused

“Because kissing and having sex are two completely different things. I don’t want the hulk to kill me because I slept with his girlfriend without his consent.” you laughed.

“What about Maria? Are you going to talk to her and see if it’s ok for you to sleep with me?”

“Maria doesn’t get the privilege of me talking to her about me sleeping with you. She didn’t take my feelings into consideration when she decided to ignore me for her work. So I won’t take her feelings into consideration when I have sex with someone else.” you answered honestly.

“I’ll tell you what. Let’s have dinner tonight, I’ll talk to Bruce about it when I see him later today. Then I’ll give you a solid answer at dinner. I think he’ll say yes, only because he won’t feel guilty that he’s depriving me of sex.” Natasha got off of you.

“Alright then. I’ll see you tonight.” you guys kissed one last time before you went to the locker room to change.

*Time skip*

You started getting ready for your dinner with Natasha when Maria walked into the room.

“I hope your not mad but my brother called and said he needed my help taking care of his kids. He asked me if I could spend the night at his house, so I’m going to have to cancel our date tonight.” Maria wrapped her arms around your waist.

“It’s ok, I actually forgot. I was going to have dinner with nat.” you looked at her through the mirror.

“That’s perfect then. I’ll see you tomorrow” she gave me a quick kiss before she got her bag and left.

An hour later I got a call from Natasha saying she couldn’t go because her car wasn’t turning on. You told her it was ok that you would go pick her up.

“Thanks again for picking me up.” Natasha thanked you once you arrived at her place.

“It’s no problem nat” we drove to the restaurant.

Halfway though our meal Natasha brought up the subject I was dying to talk about.

“So I talked to Bruce about what you said and he was more than happy with me sleeping with you whenever I wanted. He said that he didn’t want me to be deprived from having sex and it’s better that I’m having sex with you. Someone he knows doesn’t carry any std’s than a random off the street. I did however lie to him. I told him that Maria was ok with the whole thing as well.” you grinned with excitement that Bruce agreed.

“That’s alright” you reached out and grabbed her hand

“I can’t wait to be between these pretty little legs.” Natasha rubbed her leg against mine.

“God what are we still doing here?” you left money for the food before guys got your stuff and exited the restaurant holding hands.

“Let’s go back to my place this time. Maria is visiting her family.” You pressed her up against the car and gave her a lingering kiss before you went to the drivers side and got inside.

“Naughty, naughty. Are we going to fuck on the bed you share with your girlfriend?” Natasha asked as you started the car.

“Yes” you kissed Natasha real quick before you drove to your apartment.

A short car ride later you enter your apartment with Natasha’s lips on your neck. Once you slammed your door shut you started to take off your clothes.

“I’m going to take very good care of you Natasha.” I picked Natasha up and carried her to my room.

“I thought I was going to between your legs first?” you laid Natasha on your bed before you crawled on top of her removed your bra.

“Nope” She tried to touched you breast but you slapped her hand away. “I’m in charge nat”

After leaving a trail of kiss from her jaw to the top of her breast, you reached around and unhooked her bra. “Mmm big and round.”

You took turns sucking on her nipples as you teased her through her panties.

“Please stop teasing me”

“But it’s fun” you started making your way down her body until you reached her panties. You licked her clothed pussy before you removed it.

“Mmmm you’re clean shaven” you left open mouth kisses. Natasha moaned as she held onto your hair.

Although you’ve been having sex with Maria and she’s been praising you for pleasuring her. You were feeling proud of yourself that you were bringing pleasure to Natasha. Her moans are a lot more seductive and loud.

“You sound so hot right now nat” you looked up at her. You circled your tongue around her clit as you inserted your fingers inside her.

“Oh god” Natasha let her head fall back into her pillow as I worked my fingers inside her.

You removed your fingers and started fucking Natasha with your tongue. Your fingers were now playing with her clit. “So good” you cooed.

“Yessss” her voice cracked as arched her back.

“Why did you stop” she whined as you pulled away and got off the bed.

“I wanted to try this out. I bought it yesterday” you went through your drawer and pulled out a bag. Inside was a strap on you bought you were planning on using it on Maria. But having Natasha naked on your bed you wanted to used it on her instead.

You removed your underwear you slipped on the strap on.

“Can I?” she got ahold of the fake penis and wrapped her lips around it.

You held onto her as she bobbed her head. “That’s it nat, get it nice and wet. It’s going to be inside you soon enough”

Once she got it completely wet she laid back down and spread her legs for me. I got on top of her I started teasing her with the tip. Lining up against her you plunged into her and she let out a satisfying moaned.

“Oh shit. That feels so good” she groaned as she held onto my ass. You reseted one of your arms near Natasha’s head while the other one was holding onto her waist.

Your lips were on hers as you started to pick up the pace. “You like this nat? God you’re so fuck hot.”

“Yes! Oh fuck Y/n” you moved in and out of her fast. Her moans grew louder. “Please let me be on top.”

You got off of her and laid down. Natasha got on top of you hastily and sunk down onto the fake cock. “Ride Natasha”

“Oh fuck” he breast bounced as she started going faster.

Your hand were on her thighs and rubbed them as a sigh for her to go even faster.

“Play with your breast for me.” She started playing with her breast like you told her to. Your breath started to become uneven with every bounce that Natasha was doing.

“Oh god come here” she leaned down and started kissing you feverishly as she was giving it her all.

“I’m so close” she said as she bit my lip.

“Cum for me nat.” I ordered her and with a couple of seconds Natasha was screaming your name.

You smiled as Natasha road out her orgasm. She looked like a goddess as she came.

“Oh god I needed that so much” she got off and laid next to you once her orgasm washed away.

“Let me repay you for the wonderful orgasm.” you removed the strap on and handed it to her.

“Do your worst nat” you groaned at her before she happily repaid the favor.

*the next day*

“Are you fucking kidding me y/n ! ! ! I’m gone for one night and you sleep with Natasha ! ! ! God I knew something was going on between you two, I just couldn’t put my finger on it.” you heard your girlfriend yelling so you held onto Natasha tighter.

“Can you shut up ! ! ! We’re trying to sleep.” Natasha growled at my girlfriend.

“I have needs Maria. You chose your job over me so Natasha happily stepped in and replaced you.” you replied not showing any sign of regret.

“Well I’m sorry I care about my job” Maria looked hurt but you didn’t care.

“You honestly chose your job over your girlfriend? Shame on you.” Natasha started playing with your hair.

“I’m sorry but don’t you have a boyfriend? Why are you fucking my girlfriend if you have boyfriend.” Maria looked angrily at Natasha.

“He said it was ok for me to sleep with y/n, so I did”

“But I didn’t allow it Natasha.” Maria yelled at Natasha.

“It’s not really up to you if I sleep with her or not. I’m going to continue to have sex with Natasha.”

“But you’re mine ! ! !”

“You don’t own her Maria.” Natasha started to sound annoyed.

“I really don’t want to lose you y/n. Is there anything I can do so we don’t end what we have? I love you y/n, please.” Maria begged.

“You’re going to be ok with me sleeping with Maria whenever I want.” you told her. You knew it was a long shot but you still wanted to ask.

“If that means we’re still going to be together then ok. You can continue to sleep with Natasha.” Maria accepted immediately, taking you by surprise.

“You’re more than welcomed to hook up with someone else if you want.” you told Maria.

You scooted over so Maria could get under the covers. Maria took off all her clothes before joining you and Natasha in bed.

“I don’t want to sleep with anyone else but you.” she tilted your head her direction before she placed a kiss on you lips.

“I love you y/n” Maria whispered into your ear.

“I love you too Maria.”

“I love y/n more” Natasha teased and Maria glared at her.

“You know what romanoff” Maria growled at Natasha.

“Ladies, you guys have to play nice.” you held both of the woman. They both apologized so you gave each of them a kiss before you drifted off to sleep again.


	7. What are friends for (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey could you do an imagine where y/n has just gone through a break up and Natasha (her best friend) helps her through it by being her fuck buddy?

I don’t know why I’m still fucking crying, I’m the one who broke up with him in the first place. I broke up with my boyfriend Kyle because he had become extremely clingy. He would always call me at random time just to make sure I wasn’t going to leave him. His excuse was with all the guys on the team I could easily be tempted and stray from him. I hit my breaking point last week when he followed me and Bruce when we went to pick up food for everyone.

*Last week*

“Oh my gosh y/n are you really going to leave me for a green monster” He started shouting. Bruce being the kind hearted man he was about to tell him nothing was going on. I on the other hand cut him off.

“Don’t you fucking talk to my friend like that Kyle. You don’t know him so that gives you no right to speak do him in that manner. Bruce is one of the kindest man in the world. Oh and if you didn’t know I’m breaking up with you.”

“Y/n-”

“No it’s over, come on Bruce” I grabbed Bruce’s hand and started walking away because I was noticing his skin was starting to turn green.

*present*

“Hey y/n can I come in?” I heard Natasha’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Yeah come in” I tried wiping the tears from my face. With one look Natasha ran towards me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

“Oh y/n are you ok?” Natasha sounded so concerned. Out of everyone on the team I was closest with her. She knew everything about my drama with my now ex and she would listen to me complain about him. On many occasions she tried to get me to break up with him but I never listened. In a way she was happy when she heard about what happened between me, him and Bruce. She told me she was happy I wasn’t going to be sad anymore and now I could be with someone who truly makes me happy.

“Yeah its stupid. I was just thinking about Kyle again. I’m just so used to being In a relationship that actually being single is terrifying”

“Aww it’s going to be ok I promise. What do you miss about being in a relationship”

“Having someone to come home to is the main one but also being able to express my love to them.”

“So you miss sex?” Natasha smiled decoded my phrase automatically.

“Hahaha yeah I do” I tried to avoid looking her in the eyes.

“Well for the first part you do know you come home to the team now right?” I nodded now realizing that. “As for the other thing I mean know I don’t have a penis but if you want we could always hook up” Natasha started caressing my left thigh. That caused me to look up at her wondering if she really did just say that. I saw her looking at my thighs as she waited for my responds.

“I uhh well, are you sure this won’t change our relationship?”

“No it won’t because it’s just sex but how about we hook up right now . if you don’t like it we won’t mention it again. If you do want to, we will continue to hook up but I will say if we do continue I don’t think we shouldn’t hook up with other people. If you want to hook up with someone else the pact is broken and we won’t hook up again.” As much as I wanted to say no to this I really couldn’t pass up the chance to hook up with Natasha. I mean the woman is gorgeous.

“Alright let’s do it” I replied and Natasha moved her hand behind my head, I leaned in and kissed her. This is the first time I’ve ever kissed a girl and I really liked it. Her lips are much more fuller and softer, I could honestly kiss her all night long. I moved us so I was laying down on the bed and Natasha was on top.

“Are you enjoying yourself y/n” Natasha asked as she was moving her hand up and down my thigh while subtly grinding into me.

  
“Mmm yes I am, your so soft and an amazing kisser” I started my hands found there way towards her lower back, easily slipping under her shirt. Natasha began bitting her way down my neck occasionally sucking on my skin. I closed my eyes enjoying the friction of our clothed pussies. Natasha pulled away when she felt me trying to remove her shirt. Once it was off I ran my hands up Natasha stomach and admired how gorgeous she really was. I reached around and unclasped her bra, tossing it aside I started to groped her big breast earning a moan from her. I took her left breast and started sucking on it while massaging the other.

“Y/n” Natasha whispered as she started slipping her hand down my pants. “Mmm y/n you’re wearing too much clothes” I pulled away when I felt her remove her hand and felt my shirt being lifted. “Oh you naughty girl you’re not wearing a bra” Natasha started push my boobs together and bit both of them before moving herself so she was facing my clothed pussy.

“These also have to go” Natasha started to unbutton my pants and removed them along with my underwear. Now completely naked in front of her Natasha started licking my soaked pussy. Right as she was about to continue I stopped her.

“Nat wait I want you tasted you too” I managed to say. Natasha got off the bed and removed her jeans and underwear. She climbed back up and moved herself so her pussy was right in front of me. I grabbed her thighs and lowered her into my mouth.

“Oh y/n” Natasha moaned before she buried her face between my legs. Since this was my first time doing this I just did to her what I wish men would do to me. I started to suck on her clit before outlining her entrance with my tongue. I teasingly entered my tongue but quickly removing it. I did that a couple of times until I heard her whimper.

“Please y/n” I have never heard Natasha beg before so I left my tongue inside her. Her moans became louder as I stated massaging her walls with my tongue. The vibrations from her moans also encouraged me to move my tongue faster.

“Fuck y/n have you hooked up with another girl before?”

“No mmmm you’re my first” I ran my thumb over her clit as I started feeling my walls closing around Natasha tongue.

“Damn you’re doing are doing a great job Mmm” Natasha replaced her tongue with her fingers. She started moving them fast in me while sucking my clit.

“NAT ! ! ! !” I groaned inside her pussy and dug my nailed in her hip as I my orgasm hit me.

“Ahh y/n” Natasha came soon after. I continued to move my tongue trying to lick all of her cum. Natasha sat and moved so she was laying next to me.

“Oh my god I’m going to be more than ok with the arrangement Nat. You’re honestly the best sex I’ve ever had” I began kissing her jaw.

“Well I’m flattered y/n. I gotta say for someone whose never hooked up with a girl before you were a pro. I’m glad you’re agreeing with the arrangement ” We continued kissing and touching each other until we fell asleep.


	8. What are friends for (2/2)

Ever since you became friends with benefits seven months ago your life has been perfect. You were no longer thinking about what’s his name and you’ve been having amazing sex with my best friend. The only problem was that you were starting to fall in love with her.

“Hey you” Natasha whispered into my ear as I was changing in the locker room. “Do you want to meet up later?”

“Meet up as in dinner as friends or meet up as I make you cum multiple times in one night?” You asked as you buttoned up your pants.

“The second one” she smirked at you “I can buy you breakfast the next day if you do a good job.”

“Alright then” you turned around and kissed her lips “I’ll see you in my room at 9:00” you kissed her again before you walked away and headed out so you could go get lunch with Bruce.

* * *

When you got to the restaurant you told Bruce you needed to talk about a problem you were having. “So tell me again what’s wrong?” Bruce asked as we were eating at a small restaurant.

“I’m falling in love with nat” you frowned as you looked at my food. You had started to develop feelings for two months into your arrangement

“What’s wrong with that? Natasha is a wonderful woman.” Bruce looked at you confused.

“I know she is, it’s just” You looked up at him. “I’m scared she doesn’t feel the same. We based our relationship over a friends with benefits pact, what if it’s just sex to her.”

“What if it’s not” Bruce started “ whether you believe me or not I’ve seen the way she looks at you when you’re not looking. She looks at you with adoration, like you’re the only person in the room. Please as your good friend please consider telling her how you feel.”

“This is why I like talking to you Bruce, you don’t hold back on your opinion.” you smiled at him as we continued to eat.

* * *

After lunch with Bruce you spent the rest of the day wondering how you were going to tell Natasha how you felt. You were also preparing your heart just in case she told you that she doesn’t feel the same. You had this whole speech prepared for tonight but you completely forgot it once you head a knock on your door followed by the sound of Natasha’s voice.

“Come in” You shouted as you sat at the edge of your bed wearing the lingerie Natasha bought you last week.

“Look at you, sitting there and looking gorgeous just for me.” Natasha strutted her way over to me before she straddled you. She started kissing you but stopped when she noticed you weren’t kissing her back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nat” You began “I needed to tell you something” you were trying to avoid her gaze.

“You want to end this? ” she asked “is there someone else?” she sounded a little upset.

“Nooooo” you immediately answered as you held onto her waist. “It’s just”

“Just . . ” Natasha waited.

“Ivefalleninlovewithyouandimterrifiedyoudontfeelthesame” you said it fast

“Say that again?” she cupped my face.

“I’ve fallen in love with you and I’m terrified you don’t feel the same” you repeated.

“You shouldn’t be terrified y/n because I’m in love with you too. I never said anything because I didn’t know if you felt the same way and I didn’t want to risk our sex arrangement.” Oh my gosh she feels the same way. You did the first thing that popped in your head, you leaned in and kissed her. Your fingers got lost in her hair as you deepened the kiss.

“I love you Natasha” you managed to say against her lips before she pushed you back so you were laying down on your bed.

She removed her shirt and undid her bra. “I love you too y/n” she tossed them off the bed before she bent down and started peppering your neck with kisses. With your hands firmly on her ass you started moving her lower half so it created friction.

One by one you guys took turns removing the remainder of your clothes. Once you were both naked the both of you got lost in a heated make out session; your hands were playing with each other’s pussies. “I’m in charge tonight so lay down and spread your legs for me.”

“I fucking love it when my little sub take charge” Natasha bit your earlobe before she laid down on the bed.

You settled yourself between Natasha’s legs and took turns leaving kisses on Natasha’s thighs until you reached her pussy “can you grow your hair out more for me? I love the feeling of hair rubbing up against my nose when I go down on someone.” You asked while you rubbed the small patch of pubic hair.

“Fuuuck” Natasha felt shivers down her spine when she felt the tip of your tongue on her clit. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked it long? It would have saved me trips to get it waxed”

Wrapping your lips on her clit you started to do the thing that made Natasha frustrated; you began to suck on it painfully slow. “Because we were just fuck buddies before.”

“Fuck y/n ! ! ! I need more” Natasha growled. She placed her hands on your head and started grinding her pussy all over your face. You placed both of your hands on her breasts before you stuck your tongue out and slipped it inside her once her entrance was near your mouth. “Finally.”

Natasha stopped her action but left her hands on your head. You took this opportunity to slip one of your hands from her breast and moved one of Natasha’s leg over your shoulder. “Do you like me fucking your with my tongue nat? Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue or do you want to me to fuck you with my fingers?”

“Both, you know I love it when you fuck me with bothhhhhh fuuuuck .” Natasha moaned loudly when you removed your tongue and thrusted two fingers inside her. Unlike before you didn’t go slow, instead you thrusted your fingers inside her fast while your tongue played around with her clit.

Your confidence always grew every time you heard Natasha’s cries growing louder. The more she cried out the faster you wanted to go. You knew she was close because you heard the words she said before she comes “Y/n y/n y/n fuuuuuck” Natasha shouted as she came all over your face. “Yes baby ahhh yes” Natasha let go of your hair and cupped both of her breasts as she rode out her orgasm.

You finally came back up when you noticed Natasha let go of her breasts “Let me clean that beautiful face of yours.” Natasha reached over and got a tissue so she could clean your face up. Once she was done she placed the tissue on the nightstand “Now it your turn baby girl” Natasha gave you one last kiss before she got up and went towards your goodie drawer and pulled out the strap on you bought last week.

“Um I was going to use that on you” you raised one eyebrow at her but she didn’t notice because she was strapping on the strap on.

“That’s too bad sweetie” Natasha climbed back into bed and spread your legs settled herself between them. “You know I love testing new toys on you first before you use them on me.”

“Fast. Please fuck me fast nat” you begged and without warning Natasha thrusted inside you “SHIT ! ! !” You yelled.

The sound of your cries soon filled your room. Having sex with Natasha was mind blowing. She was rough and liked to remind you that she was the dominant one out of the two of you. You didn’t complain though, you loved being submissive and let Natasha do whatever she wanted to you. That was one of the many reasons you fell in love with her. “Harder nat” You sucked on her left breast to match the pace she was going inside you. “Fuck me harder”

“Oh sweetie I love it when you beg” Natasha pulled out and turned you over “I want you to cum for me ok? Don’t try and hid it, I want you to cum all over this strap on” she bit your shoulder blade before she thrusted inside you again and continued the pace from before.

“Fuck harder nat, you know I like it really rough” you gripped your bedsheets as tight as you could as your orgasm was creeping. Natasha could tell it was coming as so sped up and slapped your ass repeatedly until you your basically screaming her name out of both pleasure and pain. “Yes yes NAT ! ! ! !” she continued to thrust into you until she knew your orgasm was gone. Once she knew it was gone she pulled out and rolled over so she was laying on the empty side of the bed.

Both of you remained silent for a while until Natasha got up to remove the strap on. You got under the covers while Natasha tossed the strap on onto the small couch in your room before she joined you. “I love you Natasha romanoff” you cradled her cheek and kissed her lips sweetly. You felt so relieved that you could say those three little words to the woman you loved and know she loved you back.

“I love you too y/n y/l/n” Natasha held onto you close as you both drifted off to sleep. Both of you unaware of the relentless teasing both of you were going to endure from the team the next day.


	9. How I met your mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I had an idea for Natasha where the reader and Natasha are married and the reader is pregnant for both of them and telling the baby how it’s moms met. And so basically pre-SHIELD when she was still an assassin she was sent to seduce and kill the reader but ends up falling in love with her instead. Like maybe they come across a baby deer or something but its leg is broken and the reader insists on nursing it back to health no matter what and Natasha is just too touched by her kindness that she can’t finish the mission.

It was a cold Friday night and Natasha was tucking in her four-year-old daughter in bed. Natasha still couldn’t believe she existed and you were about to give her a sister in exactly one month. “Momma can you tell me again how you met mommy?” little Annabelle asked as she clung to her Ariel doll.

Natasha couldn’t help but smile at the child who was looking up at her. “Can you slide over a bit so I can sit down next to you?” Natasha asked and Annabelle scooted over so you could sit down next to her “ok, so it all started seven years ago.”

* * *

 

_Seven years ago_

_Natasha knew she was screwed the minute her eyes landed on your photo. She was hired by a very wealthy man to kidnap and kill you just because you were the daughter of his competition. Since Natasha needed the money she took the job and started digging up information about you._

_After a few minutes of searching, she discovered you liked to go to a specific coffee shop every day. With that, Natasha went to that coffee shop the next morning and waited until you arrived. Natasha felt her heartache as she watched you help an elderly woman with her order. “Thank you for helping me young lady,” the old woman told you as she stepped aside so you could order your drink._

_“You’re very welcome, I hope you have a lovely day” you smiled at the old woman before you placed your order with the barista._

_Natasha waited until you received your order before she got up and tapped your shoulder. “Hi, I just wanted to say you are very gorgeous” Natasha complimented you and caused your cheeks to burn up “would you like to sit and have coffee with me?”_

_“Thank you and yes, I would love to sit with you” you replied and followed Natasha to her table._

_You and Natasha started talking about yourselves and what you guys did for a living. Since Natasha couldn’t tell you what she really did, she said that she was a personal trainer. “Can you hold on a second, I want to add more sugar to this?” you asked before she got up to grab the sugar. While you were away Natasha slipped something that would cause you to pass out within an hour._

_Finally, after a half hour of talking, you and Natasha were making your way out of the coffee shop and started walking towards your car. But just as you were about to reach it, you started to feel lightheaded “I don’t-” you paused for a few seconds before you passed out in the middle of the sidewalk._

_“Is she ok?” a woman asked._

_Not wanting people to crowd you guys, Natasha replied “don’t worry, she’s my girlfriend and I’m going to take her to take her to the hospital” as she helped you up and started dragging you to her car which was a few cars away from yours._

_An hours later you guys arrived at Natasha’s safe house. Since you were still unconscious, Natasha carefully got you out of the car and dragged you into the cabin. Once inside Natasha sat you down and tied you to a chair so you couldn’t escape. “I can’t believe I have to kill you” Natasha stroked your cheek before she went back to her laptop and started reading more about you._

_By the time you woke up, Natasha was consumed with guilt. She found out that not only were you a veterinarian, you also spent your nights feeding the homeless. “Why are you doing this?” you asked weakly and got Natasha’s attention._

_“I’m sorry” Natasha apologized as she paced back and forth “I was hired to kill you by one of your parents rivals”._

_Letting out a sight you started to shake your head and replied: “I told him this would happen”. Natasha looked at you confused “was the guy that hired you, Walter Smith?” Natasha shook her head yes “my dad worked for him but quit when he found out he was using my dads deigns for evil. When my dad told him he got a job at a rival company Walter said he was going to pay. My dad thought he was joking but here we are”._

_“I’m sorry” Natasha apologized “but I have to kill you so I can get paid.”_

_“Can you at least let me live for one more week?” you replied “I promise I won’t try to escape. I just want to take in everything before I die. You can even handcuff me to you if you don’t trust me”._

_While Natasha knew she should say no and get the kill over with, looking into your eyes she couldn’t help but reply “ok, you can live for one more week, but you’re going to be handcuffed to me when we are outside”._

_“Thank you so much” you smiled at the redhead who put away her gun._

_Natasha regretted letting you live for another week because in that week she started to fall in love with you. She was surprised she fell in love with you in such a short time because she’s never been in love before._

_The moment she knew she was in love and knew she wasn’t going to be able to kill you was when you guys were walking through woods and passed an injured animal. While Natasha wanted to just kill it to put it out of their misery, you begged to nurse it back to health. “Ok you can but after that, we are going to head back to the cabin.”_

_“Thank you” you smiled at Natasha before you walked over to the animal and started examining it._

_An hour later the injured animal was healed and was walking away from you guys. As soon as the animal was long gone, Natasha grabbed your arm and said: “come with me right now”._

_Natasha’s lips were on yours as soon as you guys entered the cabin. While you were surprised by Natasha’s actions, you were more than happy to kiss her back. “I can’t kill you” Natasha panted as she tried to catch her breath “the world needs people like you in it”._

_“But what about you? You won’t get paid if you don’t kill me” you asked._

_Letting out a small laugh Natasha replied: “you being concerned about me getting paid to murder you just proves my point. But now that you mentioned it, I was thinking about faking your death and getting you a new identity. We’ll go on the run, that’s if you want to come with me.”_

_“Of course I want that” you replied “but what about my family? My mom has a history of depression and I don’t want it to come back because of me.”_

_Natasha stayed silent as she thought of a solution to your problem. “I will tell them you are safe but they will have to put on a fake funeral to make the guys that hired me to think you're actually dead. Of course, they’ll have a closed casket so no one will know you’re not in the casket.” Natasha explained._

_“I knew you weren’t a bad person” you wrapped your arms around Natasha and pulled her into another kiss. Natasha felt her heart swell up at your words because for the first time ever she didn’t feel like a bad guy_.

* * *

 

“And that is how I met-” Natasha paused when she noticed Annabelle was fast asleep beside her.

Natasha placed a kiss on Annabelle’s forehead before she got up and left her room. “Thank you for not telling her about all the sex had while we were in the cabin. I really don’t want to explain sex to her at such a young age” you laughed as you rubbed your swollen belly.

“Yeah I don’t want to scar our child at such a young age” Natasha placed a kiss on your lips before you guys went back to your room and Natasha gave you a foot rub for thirty minutes.


End file.
